Imaging systems are employed in a variety of applications. For example, in surveillance applications, imaging systems can provide still or video images of a field of view, and in some cases, such systems can detect changes in the field of view, e.g., movement of a vehicle, a person, or fire and smoke. Some surveillance imaging systems provide a wide-angle image of a field of view as well as a narrow-angle image of a portion of that field. For example, a fixed-position camera having a wide-angle lens can be employed to acquire the wide-angle image and a pan-tilt-zoom (PTZ) camera can be directed to acquire the narrow-angle image. In some cases, the PTZ camera can be directed to track an object that moves within the field of view, e.g., based on positioning information provided by the wide-angle image.
There is still a need for improved imaging systems. For example, in surveillance applications, it is desirable to obtain images of a tracked object at a much higher resolution than that provided by conventional imaging systems.